doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoki Arakawa
Naoki Arakawa is one of 26 students in Doubt Academy 3: Omega and one of the 30 students in Doubt Academy 3: Epsilon. Naoki was chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy as a Super High School Level Arthropodologist. He is one of the 16 students who survive the Game of Mutual Killing, and chooses to leave Arcadia. Appearance Naoki is of average height and possesses a slim build, with pale skin. His hair is black and conceals his eyes entirely - at this point in time, his eye color is unknown. He can be seen frowning more often than not, and has only smiled a handful of times. Occassionally, usually during trials, he can be seen displaying a twisted grin that betrays his ordinarily calm demeanor. His lip is pierced on his left side - the specific piercing he has is known as 'spiderbites'. His apparel is relatively simple, and consists of a lime green button-up, black tie, and black pants, with a loose black sweater over top. Personality loser. woah Background i heard he made out with a fish once Doubt Academy 3: Omega the game hasnt even started yet. theres nothing here. Relationships *'Aqua Ooshima' - Initially, their relationship was characterized by Aqua convincing Naoki to do chores for him, but it transformed into something real around the second week. Aqua is the person who knows the most about Naoki and who Naoki trusts the most. Following the third trial, the two of them moved in together and started dating. *'Riko Mieko' - Riko was Naoki's close friend. The two met in the office block the second week. He presented her with a friendship bracelet, and she gave him a pair of boxers in return. Thus far, her death has been the only one to affect him. *'Gorou Inoue' - Though the two only became friends after Riko's death, Gorou and Naoki also share a close relationship. Naoki trusted Gorou enough to show him his motive card, and Gorou did the same. They frequently work together during investigations, and Naoki has begun to see Gorou as an older brother, even referring to him as 'oniichan' on occasion. *'Imogen Yahola' - Naoki and Imogen began the game as suitemates, but upon waking up in Gaia, Naoki moved into Shinji's old room on the sixth floor, making him Gorou's suitemate. She was the first person he spoke to in Tartarus, and helped him locate Daisy, whom Naoki believed was lost. Trivia *Naoki's favorite game seems to be the Fallout series - his room contains all four games, a New Vegas playing card, and the Endurance bobblehead. Additionally, he's referenced Vulpes and Boone in one of his posts. *In Naoki's dorm, you can find photos of his parents. His mother is described as having long black hair and blue eyes, and his father has short burgundy hair and grey eyes. Both also have freckles. They reference two previous characters - Takeo Hironaka and Reisuke Kurosaki, from Doubt Academy 2: Black. *Though he favors green shirts, Naoki owns a total of five different colored button ups: white, black, green, red, and blue. *His sexuality can best be described as grey-aromantic grey-asexual. In general, he is completely disinterested in both romantic and sexual relationships, and has never experienced attraction of any kind in his entire life, barring Aqua. Category:Doubt Academy 3: Omega Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Male Students